creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vinterskrift
From the thunder and the storm Another winter has sneaked upon me again There's something strange going on here On these great cold coastals lines '' ''The grim vision of Chaos Upon mankind And life itself Nights of black candles And gallons of strange old brew Changing suit into gold The grip of frost And the winds from the north Lurking beneath The surface of the coastal horizon "The Swordsmen" - Carpathian Forest 'I' Ist es nicht allein der Einband eines Buches, der uns zur Erlangung dessen Weisheit führt, ja gerade erst das Interesse unserer materialistischen Begierde anfacht? Zerfällt nicht auch der schillerndste Schleier verrufener Rituale und geheimer Kulte, sobald man ihnen den metaphorischen Silberschmuck entreißt? All die Worte, all das Wissen, nichts als Staub vor unseren Füßen, dessen wir nicht mehr bedürfen... zumindest so bilden wir uns all das ein. Für die an visueller Schönheit orientierte menschliche Wahrnehmung muss alles in Sternengewänder gehüllt werden, da ihm ansonsten nichts verbleibt als im tiefen Moor des Vergessens zu vergehen und alsbald vom Angesicht dieser Welt zu schwinden. Und die Krone dieses Schaffens, dieses Produktes menschlicher Trägheit, lag auf dem Grund der Seele eines norwegischen Buchmachers, dessen Genie und Wahnsinn wohl niemand jemals zu verstehen vermögen wird. Ein einfacher Mann mit großen Visionen und einer diamantenen Imagination. Sein Name war Håvard Øyresk, und seine Kunst war das Binden von Büchern. Doch das ist nur der halbe Teil seines Arbeitsprozesses. --- Alles begann in einer von Wind und Schneegestöbern gezeichneten Winternacht, in einem bescheidenen Haus im Nordbezirk Storskøttes. Es war der 15. November 1969, und die Gebäude brannten im eisblauen Feuer des skandinavischen Schnees. Hoch erleuchtet vom kalten Licht des über allem thronenden Mondes, der in finsterem Gebaren auf die Stadt herniederlächelte und sie mit grimmigem Frost überzog. Alles lag da in düsterem Weiß. Der von Legenden durchdrungene Natteskog im Nordosten, zwischen dessen Bäumen mehr Geheimnisse als Tiere lauerten, oder die zwielichtige Ulvtom-Universität, aus deren Pforten einst Gerüchte über einen vollkommen verstümmelten Professor und dessen Entdeckung eines gewaltigen Monsters gehallt waren... in stillem Schlummer lagen sie da und warfen ihren Schatten auf die weite Stadt. Bedächtig und verlangsamt floss der tiefblaue Ulvtom, die Wolfsleere, in einem von Nordwesten ausgehenden Bogen durch die Häusermassen und reflektierte in seinen Wassern nichts als das silberne Licht des hohen Mondes. Einige hundert Meter von dessen Ufern entfernt lag die breite und von Schlaglöchern durchzogene Seitenstraße Tåkgata. Die ohnehin schon spartanische Beleuchtung hatte im Zuge des gewaltigen Schneetreibens ihren Lebenswillen komplett aufgegeben und ließ die Straße in undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit verharren. Allein aus einer kleinen Behausung am Rande der nächsten Straßenkreuzung strahlte flackerndes Licht, das beinahe vollkommen harmonisch und in makaberer Melodie von gequälten Schreien aus dem Inneren begleitet wurde. Zu Beginn des großen Sturms am frühen Nachmittag hatte es begonnen und hörte erst wieder nach dem Abklang der krachenden Schneemassen auf. Zwanzig Stunden lang hatte es das monotone Ostinato des Windsturms begleitet, zwanzig Stunden lang hatten die Nachbarn sich in Todesangst vor den unmenschlichen Geräuschen in ihren Häusern verkrochen. Und erst nach zwanzig Stunden erkannte man endlich den Auslöser des Martergeschreis: denn der kleine Håvard Øyresk hatte unter Sturmgeheul und Donnershammer das Licht der Welt erblickt. Innerhalb der folgenden Jahre nach seiner Geburt geschah alles relativ geschwind: Seine Mutter verstarb schnell an nicht erklärbaren inneren Blutungen, und sein Großvater nahm sich daraufhin aus tiefgreifender Trauer für seine Tochter ihres Sohnes an. Seinen Vater sah Håvard niemals selbst. Dieser war nämlich schon Monate vor seiner Geburt in den Bergen südöstlich von Storskøtte während einer Wanderung verunglückt und galt seitdem als verschollen und wurde einige Jahre später nach dem Versagen aller Suchtrupps für tot erklärt. Somit oblag die Erziehung des jungen Kindes nun allein Snorre Ellefsen, doch er selbst hatte dafür keine Augen. Diese waren nämlich vollkommen auf die eigenen inneren Dämonen gerichtet, mit denen er sich mehrmals täglich mit massivem Blutverlust duellierte. Der Suizid seines wahnsinnigen Bruders 1939 hatte ihn zerrissen, und die deutsche Invasion um 1940 hatte all seine noch vorhandene Kraft aus ihm herausgebissen. Wie viele Verräter, wie viele Faschisten... wie viele Quislinge hatte er einst als seine Freunde behandelt und mit Liebe behütet... sie alle hatten ihm ein Messer in den Rücken gestoßen und nie wieder herausgezogen. Und auch nach Ende des Krieges und somit der Besatzung verbesserte sich sein Zustand nicht. Alles war wieder wie früher, und doch war es anders... er erkannte sich selbst und das Land nicht mehr wieder, das er so sehr zu lieben gelernt hatte. Depressionen umfingen ihn schnell, und nach dem jungen Tod seiner einzigen Tochter schien die Welt für ihn vorbei zu sein. Allein das kleine Wesen, das seine Tochter zurückgelassen hatte, war ihm der letzte Grund zur Entsagung des Freitods. Doch es war ihm trotz allem mehr eine Last als eine Pflicht. Und so vernachlässigte er seinen Enkel so gut wie möglich, hing täglich seinen Depressionen nach und betrank sich wie ein Wassersüchtiger, während Håvard mit einer daraus folgenden stetig wachsenden inneren Trauer und einem tiefen Herzenshass heranwuchs, der ihn sein Leben lang leiten würde. Freunde eignete er sich so gut wie keine an, und diejenigen, die sich doch etwas näher an ihn herantrauten, verschreckte er mit Horrorgeschichten über seine Mutter und diverse Alkoholexzesse seines Großvaters. Auch den von vielen mit einer Großzahl von Freunden und Unbeschwertheit verbundenen Kindergarten nahm er nicht als das wahr, sondern betrachtete sich selbst, wie auch daheim, als Außenseiter und ließ sich stets allein von den Erziehern Bücher vorlesen. In dieser Zeit begann sein großes Interesse an Büchern zu wachsen, weshalb er sich mit vier Jahren selbst das Lesen beibrachte und das Gros seines Tages mit dem Durchstöbern der Büchersammlung seines Großvaters verbrachte. Mit sechs Jahren wurde er auf der Edvard-Grieg-Skole eingeschult und verhielt sich ähnlich wie auch schon vorher; Lehrer beschrieben den jungen Håvard als unscheinbar, teils aggressiv und extrem eigenbrötlerisch, doch auch als höchst intelligent und begabt. Er saß meistens allein vor dem der Schule naheliegenden Waldrand auf einem uralten Baumstumpf und zeichnete die Bäume, die Tiere und die vorbeigehenden Menschen und schmökerte in alten Büchern über Märchen und Sagen, die ihn seine triste Realität vergessen ließen. Während seiner gesamten Grundschulzeit eignete er sich dort keine Freunde an. Er bezeichnete allein den Buchhändler Kjetil Nordheim, dessen Laden Jordboker ''einige Blocks vom Haus seines Großvaters entfernt war, als einen wirklichen Freund. Jener war ein verschrobener Norweger mit runzliger Stirn und hundestreuen, braunen Augen, der stetig in dicke Pullover gehüllt inmitten seiner Bücherberge stand und Håvard über das Wesen von Büchern belehrte. ''Sie sind deine Freunde, wenn es die anderen Kinder nicht sind. Sie erzählen dir schöne Geschichten, die dich diese Idioten schnell vergessen lassen werden. Aber so musst du sie auch behandeln; wie eine Art geliebten Menschen, dem das Überleben allein durch deine Fürsorge gewährleistet wird. Behandle sie stets gut und vergiss nicht: Sie sind für die Ewigkeit, ''hatte er ihm einmal erklärt und ihn langsam immer weiter in seine eigene bunte Phantasiewelt entführt, dessen Fundament auf Wörtern stand. Und Håvard gefiel es sehr gut. Im weiteren Verlauf seiner Jugend beschäftigte er sich noch intensiver mit Büchern und all deren Facetten. Er versuchte die Magie zu erschließen, die sich innerhalb von Büchern eingenistet und ihn so umfangen hatte, und daraus ein perfektes Buch als sein Werk zu erschaffen. Dabei ging es ihm jedoch nicht um Anerkennung oder Geld, sondern einfach um die Kunst an sich. Er wollte es für sich selbst und niemanden anders. Und diesem Ziel eiferte er vorerst nur temporär, nach seinem Abschluss der Sekundarstufe I und einem nicht vorhandenen Bedürfnis nach höherer Schulbildung mit sechzehn Jahren jedoch den ganzen Tag hinterher. Er gab die Rente seines Großvaters, der mittlerweile zu einem fahlen Schatten seiner Selbst verkommen war und nichts mehr außer sterben wollte, für seine knapp gehaltene Verpflegung und dutzende Bücher aus, die er im Rekordtempo durchlas und auf alles durchsuchte. Die Sprache, der Einband, das Papier, die Schrift… bis auf's kleinste Detail genau durchleuchtete er die ganzen Werke, doch die von ihm angestrebte Erleuchtung fand er nicht. Erst als er sich am Abend seines achtzehnten Geburtstages, dem von Schnee und Wind gepeitschten 15. November 1987, noch einmal die Philosophie seines einzigen Freundes Kjetil vor Augen führte, erkannte er es. Und er zögerte nicht, sondern stapfte direkt in die sturmverhangene Nacht, in sein großes Lebensschicksal hinein. '''II' Der Winter nagte mit bitterem Frost an den hohen Häusern und heulte wie ein gepeinigter Wolf durch die leeren Gassen. Kniehoch lag der wolkenweiße Schnee, und in stetiger Harmonie mit der formenden Melodie des Windes zeichneten sich winzige Strukturen im Schnee ab und formten in ihrer Gesamtheit ein ganz Storskøtte einnehmendes Gemälde, das von Natur, Liebe und der nordischen Seele sang. Doch kaum jemand bemerkte diese mannigfaltig natürliche Schönheit. Der Großteil der Einwohner war ohnehin in den grauen, schneeverhangenen Häusern geborgen, während die wenigen Passanten auf den Straßen versuchten, so schnell wie nur möglich in die heimatliche Umarmung ihres Zuhauses zurückzukehren. Ebenso auch eine hagere Gestalt mit langem, blondem Haar und einer schwarzen Bommelmütze, die sich langsam im Wind bewegte und einen Tanz aufzuführen schien. Lieblich hellgrüne Augen leuchteten unter der weiten Mütze hervor, und trotz der Kälte und den im Gesicht rastenden Schneeflocken lächelte der kleine schmallippige Mund mit einer kindlichen Fröhlichkeit, die nur sehr wenige erwachsene Menschen noch besitzen. Sie stand mitten auf dem menschenleeren Marktplatz Storskøttes vor dem alten Steinbrunnen und wartete auf ihre Freundin Edda, die eigentlich nur an einer geeigneten Stelle ihre Zigarette anzünden wollte, doch nun schon über eine Viertelstunde fortgeblieben war. Normale Menschen würden vielleicht in Ungeduld verglühen oder vor Kälte zittern, doch sie tat es nicht. Sie liebte die Kälte, den Schnee und auch jeden noch so kleinen Augenblick, den sie damit zubrachte, sich am glänzenden Weiß und der frischen Winterluft zu laben. Somit machte es ihr auch nicht sonderlich viel aus, allein auf dem Platz zu stehen und bedacht dem Schnee zu frönen, während ihre Freundin sich wahrscheinlich in ihrer eigenen Heimat verlaufen hatte. Ihr Blick schweifte langsam an den mehrstöckigen Gebäuden vorbei und blieb plötzlich stehen, als sie in der Ferne einen sich geradlinig bewegenden Schatten ausmachte. Mit einer militärischen Präzision schien er auf sie zu zu marschieren, und mit jeder Sekunde wurden seine Umrisse deutlicher. Bei näherer Inspizierung offenbarte sich ihr ein relativ großer, dünner Mann, dem langes, verworrenes Haar von den Schultern fiel und wie schwarze Tentakel über seinen Körper hing. Er trug eine alte, ausgewaschene Jeans und einen schwarzen Fellmantel, dazu feste Stiefel und eine dunkelblaue Mütze, unter der bedrohlich hellbraune Augen hervorlugten und sie ebenso zu analysieren schienen, wie sie es auch mit ihm tat. Ein scharfer, kalter Blick, und unter dem verzottelten Bart bewegte sich sein Mund um keinen Zentimeter fort, bis er sein Wort an sie wandte. "Du bist Livia Ohlin, richtig?", fragte er sanft und freundlich, im vollkommenen Kontrast zu seinem finsterem Exterieur. Etwas verwundert über die plötzliche Direktheit des Fremden zögerte sie zuerst, doch fasste sich innerhalb Sekundenbruchteilen wieder. "Ja, das bin ich. Wieso?", fragte sie den fremden Mann, den sie bei näherer Betrachtung etwa zwischen Zwanzig und Fünfundzwanzig einordnete. Er gefiel ihr, auf eine unbeschreibliche Weise. Diese raue, doch so elegante Stimme, die Kraft seines Antlitzes, die Unendlichkeit hinter seinen Augen... abgeneigt wäre sie nicht. Bedächtig erhob der Fremde erneut seine tiefe Stimme. "Mein Name ist Håvard Øyresk, und ich arbeite an einer die Menschen und deren Persönlichkeiten dieses Landstriches behandelnde Novelle. Zwar bin ich kein renommierter Schriftsteller, doch mir deucht eine rapide Veränderung dessen nach Veröffentlichung meiner Idee. Und eigentlich bin ich in der Erwartung einer weiten Menschentraube hierhergekommen, doch finde hier allein dich vor. Willst du mir vielleicht bei meiner Idee helfen und zeigen, wie juwelen deine Seele glänzt?" Gegen ihren Willen errötete ihr Gesicht, und charmant lächelte ihr Håvard zu. So schöne für sie gewobene Worte hatte sie noch nicht von vielen Männern gehört und noch nie in solch einem bezaubernden Gebaren. Seine Worte waren wie in Milch gekleidet, und seine Stimme wie ein Harfenklang. So eine betörende Stimme hatte sie noch niemals vernommen, und binnen Sekunden verfiel sie diesem hellen Klang. In diesem Zusammenhang erinnerte Håvard Livia an die stolze Figur Sarumans, des obersten Istari und Sekundärantagonisten in dem von ihr erst kürzlich verschlungenen Opus Magnum J.R.R. Tolkiens "Der Herr der Ringe", und dessen größte Macht: Die Betörung seiner leuchtenden Stimme. Plötzlich sprach eine andere Stimme, leise und melodisch, allein ihr Klang war eine Verzauberung. Jene, die arglos dieser Stimme lauschten, konnten selten die Worte berichten, die sie gehört hatten; und wenn sie es taten, wunderten sie sich, denn wenig Überzeugungskraft war in ihnen geblieben. Meistens erinnerten sie sich nur, dass es eine Freude gewesen war, die Stimme zu hören; alles, was sie sagte, schien klug und vernünftig zu sein, und der Wunsch erwachte in ihnen, durch rasche Zustimmung selbst klug zu wirken. Wenn andere sprachen, klangen ihre Stimmen im Vergleich dazu schrill und grob; und wenn sie der Stimme widersprachen, entbrannte Ärger in den Herzen jener, die von ihr bezaubert waren. Es war ihr derzeiten unmöglich, diesem Charme etwas entgegenzusetzen oder gar ihn zu erklären. Viel zu groß war ihre Faszination für diese schallende Magie des eben noch fremden, doch jetzt merkwürdig vertrauten Jünglings, dessen Mantel in Fängen der glänzenden Schneeflocken je nach Position in unterschiedlichen Farben strahlte und Håvard mit einem zauberhaften Schleier, mit der Robe Sarumans höchstselbst verhüllte. Mit beinahe schon kindlicher Fröhlichkeit antwortete sie ruhig: "Schon, sehr gern... aber was soll ich dafür tun? Sag es mir, und ich helfe dir bei deinem Vorhaben... und sag mir auch noch, woher du meinen Namen kennst!" Matt blitzten seine Augen auf, und neckisch grinsend deutete er auf ihre Brust. "Dein Name ist auf deiner Jacke eingestickt. Und selbstredend weiß ich, dass demnach meine erste Frage zwar etwas redundant, doch eine wesentlich schönere Einleitung unseres gemeinsamen Kennenlernens war, nicht? Und wie du mir helfen kannst, ist ganz einfach. Wir verbringen einige Zeit miteinander, und ich schreibe mir hin und wieder einige kleine Handlungen von dir auf, um sie dann in einem Gesamtporträt deines Seelenjuwels literarisch darzulegen. Es geht allein um dich, und ich bin mir sicher, dass gerade dies dem Ganzen Perfektion verleihen wird. Deine Augen verraten es mir." In seinen Worten tanzte das Begehren, und Livia widerstand mit keiner Faser ihres Herzens. Mit einer von Sprachmagie beflügelten Geschwindigkeit freundeten sie sich an, lachten fröhlich, und Livia begann, im Verlauf der weiteren Wochen, eine tiefgreifende Hingezogenheit zu Håvard zu entwickeln; ihre gerade durch erzwungene Drogen betäubte und in einer Seitenstraße Tåkgatas zurückgelassene Freundin Edda hatte sie in diesem Moment vergessen. Doch das spielte ohnehin keine tragende Rolle mehr, denn nachdem Livia von diesem Drogenmissbrauch Kenntnis erlangt hatte, distanzierte sie sich weit von Edda und widmete sich nun noch mehr und intensiver Håvard, dem glänzenden Weißen Zauberer von Storskøtte, wie sie ihn gerne nannte. Gemeinsam verurteilten sie die Schändlichkeit von Eddas Vergehen, und verschworen sich gemeinsam in unbändiger Enttäuschung. Livia begann mit jedem Tag mehr, sich in den so mystischen und wundervollen Einzelgänger zu verlieben, und brannte seinen Namen alsbald in ihr Herz. Sie liebte es, mit ihm zusammen seine immense Sammlung von Büchern durchzustöbern und sich dabei von ihm auf seine eigene magische Art mit seiner bezaubernden Stimme durch diese Welt führen zu lassen. Schnell lernte sie Kjetil Nordheim und dessen Lebenswerk kennen und schnell entwickelte sie, fast ebenso stark wie Håvard selbst, eine Abneigung gegen dessen Großvater Snorre, der für nichts mehr als innere Leere zu leben und eine Geldverschwendung darzustellen schien. Immer mehr eignete sie sich Håvards Lebensweise an und isolierte sich, so gut es ging, zunehmend von anderen Bekannten. Lediglich ihrer Familie blieb sie treu verbunden. Sie war zu sehr in Liebe versunken, als dass sie irgendetwas hinterfragen würde, so sehr war sie nach den Jahren ihrer Liebe schon im See der Illusion versunken. Und dadurch sollte sie den eigentlichen Auslöser dieser ganzen Bekanntschaft und somit auch den Intoxikator Eddas, des Ursprungs ihrer Isolation, erst viel zu spät erkennen. III Es war der 22. November 1990, an dem Ida Ohlin ihre junge Tochter bei der örtlichen Polizei als vermisst meldete. Seit dem Abend des 15. Novembers hatte sie ihre Tochter Livia nicht mehr gesehen, und nach einer Woche war endgültig ihre Geduld am verzweifelnden Ende, und sie wählte die 112 schneller als ein Lichtstrahl auf dem Weg zur nächstgelegenen Wand. Die gestandene Hausfrau und schwedische Migrantin hatte nun schon vieles durchgemacht: Ihre jüngste Tochter war an Leukämie gestorben, und ihr ältester Sohn Per war einer Schar von musikalischen Visionären anheim gefallen und war beinahe ohne ein Wort des Abschieds nach Oslo umgezogen. Immer war sie stark geblieben, und immer hatte sie die Dinge auf irgendeine Art verkraftet, doch diesmal war es ihr einfach zuviel. Viel zuviel Angst hatte sie um ihr einziges noch verbliebenes Kind. Von Emotion und Vergangenheit beseelt hatte sie das gesamte Polizeipräsidium zusammengeschrien und ohne Rücksicht auf die Anderen, in ihren Augen minder Hilfsbedürftige, eine augenblickliche Suche nach ihrer Tochter verlangt. Alle Versuche von Polizeibeamten, sie zu beruhigen, scheiterten kläglich; allein der altgediente Kommissar Gøran Wongraven besaß die nötige Ruhe und das sensible Einfühlungsvermögen, um den Gefühlen Idas gerecht zu werden. Er setzte sich gründlich mit ihrem Problem auseinander und schwor ihr auf die Ehre seines Amtes, dass er sich der Sache so schnell wie möglich annehmen und mit der Suche beginnen würde. Wongraven war eigentlich viel zu sensibel für seine Arbeit. Er fühlte viel zu sehr den Schmerz und das Leiden der Betroffenen seiner Fälle, viel zu sehr versank er in fremden Gedanken. Zwar hatte er im Laufe seiner Dienstzeit damit umzugehen gelernt, doch sein Antrieb bestand noch immer aus seiner gewaltigen Empathie. Er klärte Fälle nämlich nicht allein um des Opfers willen, sondern auch wegen sich selbst auf. Ansonsten würde dieser elende Druck, der stetig auf den Säulen seines Herzens lastete, niemals aufhören und ihn in den schieren Wahnsinn treiben. Es war mittlerweile 19:30 Uhr, und der Mond begann langsam aus seinem Sarg aus Schwarz und Wind emporzusteigen. Hell leuchtend beschien er die Straße und schien Wongraven direkt ins Gesicht. Seine alten Schweinsäuglein verengten sich schnell, und sein schütteres Haar schimmerte in poliertem Silber. Er hatte allein eine Spur, doch die war recht eindeutig und wahrscheinlich der erste Schritt zur Auflösung dieses Verschwindensenigmas. Livias Mutter hatte davon gesprochen, dass ihre Tochter auf dem Weg zu ihrem festen Freund gewesen sei, als sie sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Sie wollten den 21. Geburtstag ihres Freundes und gleichzeitig ihren indirekten Jahrestag in seinem Haus zelebrieren... im Tåkgata. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten Fahrt erreichte Wongraven die Nummer 93 und schritt langsam an das baufällige Haus heran. Aus einem kleinen Fenster strahlte flackerndes Licht, ansonsten lag das gesamte Gebäude in Dunkelheit und thronte wie in greiser König auf dem frostzerfressenen Boden. Bedächtig schritt der alte Kommissar die steinernen Stufen zur Tür hinauf und klopfte mehrmals lautstark an die große Tür und klingelte, nach einigen Fehlversuchen, bei dem düsteren Haus Sturm, doch niemand öffnete ihm. Getrieben durch seine Müdigkeit und den psychischen Druck seiner Empathie trat er kraftvoll die alte Tür ein und schlich paranoid langsam und mit gezogener Waffe durch das Haus. Als er im Raum des flackernden Lichtes angekommen war, bot sich ihm ein Schreckensanblick: Auf einem feuchten und von Insekten überzogenen Sessel saß ein zusammengeknickter Leichnam, der allein durch die tiefe äußere Kälte des Winters noch nicht vollkommen verwest war. Seine Augenhöhlen waren zerfressen, und aus seinem Magen schlängelten sich ganze Kolonien von Insekten, die sich ihre Nahrung aus seinem toten Fleisch herausschnitten. Er stank nach verrotteten Ratten und stand wie ein Mahnmal des Schreckens im heruntergekommenen Wohnzimmer, wie eine Vorbote der Finsternis. Wongraven musste sich bei der Kombination von grässlichem Aussehen und ekelhaftem Gestank übergeben und fasste sich erst wieder nach einigen Minuten. Danach jedoch fiel ihm ein kleiner Zettel auf, der auf dem Schoß des Kadavers lag. Schnell und tunlichst darauf bedacht, nicht die Leiche selbst zu berühren, hob er ihn auf. Mit einer gekritzelten Schrift und alter Tinte stand dort geschrieben Ich hätte den Jungen in der Wiege ersticken und meiner Tochter hinterherschicken sollen. Dann wäre alles besser. Wongraven wusste damit nichts anzufangen. Schließlich kannte er weder die Identität der Leiche noch dessen Tochter. Trotzdem steckte er den Zettel in eine kleine Plastiktüte, verschloss diese und brachte sie in seiner Jackentasche in Sicherheit. So schnell wie nur möglich wandte er sich von dem widerwärtig grotesken Leichnam ab und durchsuchte die weiteren Ecken des Hauses. Im Erdgeschoss lag nichts weiter außer einer kleinen Küche, in der Lebensmittel gemeinsam der vollkommenen Verwesung frönten und Maden in ihren Gedärmen beherbergten, während ein stechender Fermentierungsgestank extrem beißend in die Nase des Kommissars stieg und ihn erneut den Boden mit Erbrochenem pflastern ließ. Auch von hier wandte er sich schnell ab, huschte die hölzerne Treppe ins Obergeschoss hinauf und fand sich in einem kleinen Flur wieder, zu dessen rechter Wand zwei Türen angebracht waren. Hinter der ersten verbarg sich ein extrem karg eingerichtetes Zimmer, in dem allein ein altes Bett, ein Kleiderschrank aus feuchtem Holz und ein ebenso feuchter Nachttisch ihr elendes Daseins fristeten. Wongraven fand darin nichts von Bedeutung, doch ihn überkam ein düsteres Gefühl von Angst, als würde jemand direkt hinter ihm stehen und seinen alten Rücken belächeln. Und auch tausend Blicke nach hinten und die damit zusammenhängende Feststellung der Abstinenz des furchterregenden Beobachters brachten seiner Angst keine Linderung; sie wurde nur noch intensiver. Schnellen Schrittes trabte er in den zweiten Raum des Obergeschosses und stolperte über die Bodenkante in einen immensen Bücherhaufen. Sein Kopf hatte sich an der norwegischen Version von Goethes "Faust" in harten Einband eine langsam wachsende Beule zugezogen. Fluchend trat der erregte Polizist die Unmengen von Büchern hinfort und richtete sich langsam auf. Nach näherer Durchleuchtung des Raums stellte er fest, das dieser beinahe vollkommen mit Büchern gefüllt war: Mittelalterliche Handschriften, zerfledderte Erstausgaben, moderne Sachbücher, Massen an fiktionalen Erzählungen ... die Bibliothek der Ulvtom-Universität umfasste definitiv nicht so viele Originale, die Wongraven hier als solche identifizierte. Erneut fand er auch in diesem Raum, ungeachtet des riesigen den ganzen Raum ausfüllenden Bibliophiliegipfels, nichts Besonderes vor, und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Denn nun verblieb allein der Keller zur Durchsuchung. Tapfer, doch von Ängsten gepeitscht, schritt Wongraven langsam die knarrenden Treppen herunter und stoppte vor einer, alten hölzernen Tür. Sie besaß keine Fenster, doch unter ihr flossen langsam Lichtstrahlen seinen Füßen entgegen. Der alte Kommissar schluckte und hoffte inständig, dass ihn dort niemand erwarten würde. Zitternd entsicherte er seine Pistole, nahm sie fest in beide Hände und stemmte seinen rechten Fuß kraftvoll gegen die knirschende Tür, bis sie schnell aus den Angeln fiel und ein klapperndes Echo durch den schmalen Kellerflur schallen ließ. Der nun vor ihm liegende Keller ließ ihn augenblicklich die Fähigkeit des Denkens verlieren und gefror sein Blut wie durch Magie zu Eis. Vor ihm hing, in einigen Metern Abstand, ein an Ketten und Eisenstangen gefesselter Körper, unter dem sich eine seeförmige Lache geronnenen Blutes gebildet hatte. Alles an ihm war verstümmelt ... die Arme, Beine, die Brust ... von überall waren Haut und Fleisch entrissen und scheinbar zu einem anderen Zweck verwendet worden. Von unten stierten einige Ratten auf den blutüberströmten Leichnam und sprangen den teils heraushängenden Gedärmen wie einem finsteren Gott entgegen, dessen sie mit all ihrer Macht habhaft werden wollten. Doch das Schlimmste daran war das fehlende Gesicht. Teile von Schädeldecke und Unmengen von erschlafftem Muskelgewebe ragten ihm entgegen, die Augäpfel lagen noch unberührt in ihren Höhlen und starrten Wongraven mit einem Ausdruck entsetzlicher Marter an. In der grünen Iris lag Enttäuschung und eine tiefe Trauer. Gefangen von diesem morbide zugerichteten Körper betrachtete Wongraven dessen Überreste, und sein Unverständnis wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Wozu war dies alles? Wer würde so etwas tun? Um wen handelt es sich bei der Leiche im Wohnzimmer? Wer ist der Mörder? Was soll all diese krankhafte Verstümmlerei? Nichts als Fragen und totale Verlorenheit rasten durch sein zerrüttetes Herz, und noch immer starrte er auf die an der Wand hängende Menschenleiche. Denn mittlerweile hatte er sie wiedererkannt: Diese Augen waren ihm auf Livia Ohlins Fahndungsbild als Erstes aufgefallen. Plötzlich und wie von Geisterhand wurde sein Blick von der geschändeten Livia fortgerissen und auf ein gewaltiges Buch auf einem Schreibtisch zu seiner Rechten gelenkt. Es war mittig geöffnet, und mattes Licht von einer Schreibtischlampe fiel auf die langen Seiten des enormen Wälzers. Verwundert ging er auf den niedrigen Tisch zu und begutachtete das Werk. Es war in einer schönen, gestochenen Handschrift geschrieben und schien eine Art Tagebuch zu sein. Jeder einzelne Tag vom 18. Dezember 1987 an war detailliert beschrieben, und in einer wundervollen poetischen Art verfasst, die Wongraven selbst in diesem Schreckenskeller einen Anflug von Freude und Glück spüren ließen. Der letzte verzeichnete Tag war der 15. November 1990. Der Eintrag war mit Blutspritzern versehen und wesentlich kürzer gehalten als die vorherigen. Fünfzehnter November des Jahres 1990 Zwar brennt es mir in der Seele, einen so wundervollen Menschen wie meine Livia meinen eigenen Aspirationen zu opfern, doch anders will es mein und ihr Schicksal nicht! Meinen Auftrag habe ich erfüllt, und mit diesem Machwerk die komplette Seele eines Menschen eingefangen wie in einem Seelenstein, und die physische Gestalt desselben wird sein Einband sein, auf daß es geleimet sei! '' ''Sie alle werden zwar kommen und mich für diese in ihren Augen Schandtat verurteilen und werden es niemals verstehen. Die mannigfaltige Welt der Bücher hat mich so lange durch mein von Tod und Verwahrlosung bestimmtes Leben gehoben, ich musste diesen Geschöpfen doch etwas zurückgeben. Nicht aus Worten werden Menschen, sondern aus Menschen werden Worte! Livia ist diesen Weg gegangen, und ich bin voller Bedauern und gleichzeit'ger Hocheuphorie. All ihre Tränen habe ich in einer kleinen Phiole gesammelt und all ihre Schreie in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Niemals werde ich sie vergessen; doch ich weiß, dass ich mehr um die versäumte Chance der Erschaffung meines Meisterstücks als um ihren blutigen Leichnam trauern würde, demnach kann ich mit ihrem Tod noch gut umgehen. Diese Schrift des Seelenraubs, dieses Werk vollkommener Bücherkunst, es soll den Namen Vinterskrift, die Winterschrift, erhalten, um ihrem Beginn und ihrer Beendigung Ehre zu zollen. Der Sturm wehte kalt und finster an meinem Geburtstag 1987, und er peitschte an meinem Geburtstag 1990 heftig die schwarzen Wolken vom verdunkelten Winterhimmel. '' ''Mein Leben hat nun erst begonnen. Håvard Øyresk Über den Inhalt dieser Zeilen verstört klappte Wongraven das schwere Buch zur Verdrängung dessen Inhalts zu und zuckte augenblicklich zusammen, als er den Einband sah. Denn ihm strahlte nun der in Agonie erstarrte Gesichtsfetzen Livia Ohlins entgegen, dessen Augenhöhlen mit hochwertigen Glasaugen bestückt waren und dem alten Beamten die letzten noch verbliebenen Haare zu Berge stehen ließen. "Ihre Seele ist zu Worten eines Buches und ihr Körper dessen Einband geworden ... ihre Existenz lebt nun allein unter dem Einband ... undercover ...", hauchte er stimmlos, bevor er so schnell wie möglich die Flucht aus dem von Leichen gefülltem Haus antrat und erst im strahlenden Licht der Marktplatzlaternen Verstärkung forderte. Denn das Gefühl eines Verfolgers hatte sich nur noch mehr verstärkt und würde ihn sein Leben lang nicht mehr loslassen. Flatinka (Diskussion) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas